Crowley (TV Series)
Crowley is a resident living in Woodbury and member of the Woodbury Army. He is commonly seen assisting The Governor in his ventures. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing was known about Crowley's life before or as the apocalypse began. It was possible that he was a resident living in Woodbury, Georgia. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" Crowley was first seen at the helicopter crash site with The Governor, Merle Dixon, Tim, Caesar Martinez, and Shumpert. He exited the jeeps once they arrived and was seen wielding an assault rifle. He began investigating the area, searching for walkers. When Merle discovered Andrea and Michonne, the group returned to Woodbury. While there, Andrea and Michonne were locked into a room by The Governor and carefully guarded by Crowley and Shumpert. Crowley was not seen again until the next day when Lieutenant Welles revealed where his Military allies had been holding up. The Governor, Shumpert, Tim, Caesar, and Crowley arrived at the location and eliminated every National Guard soldier present. Afterwards, Crowley was seen with Tim, Caesar, and Shumpert standing behind The Governor, before taking the armored vehicles, medicine, food, and other supplies. They eventually returned to Woodbury. "Killer Within" Although Crowley did not appear in this episode, The Governor mentioned him having many close encounters during past scouting missions. "Say the Word" Crowley was briefly seen standing next to Shumpert, acting as guard for the arena battles. "Hounded" Crowley assisted Merle Dixon, Tim, and Gargulio during a search party in pursuit of Michonne. Michonne abruptly revealed her position to the group, decapitating Crowley, and stabbing Tim. Moments after, Merle ordered Gargulio to stab Crowley's head before reanimation. Gargulio hesitated, but finally went through with the deed. "The Suicide King" Crowley is one of the Woodbury citizens mentioned by The Governor when he lists the dead to Andrea. Death Killed by *Michonne *Gargulio (Before Reanimation) During the search for Michonne after her departure from Woodbury, they were looking through the forest when they came to a stop at a pile of severed walker body parts. Shortly after, Michonne revealed herself, sneaking up behind Crowley. Before he could react, his head was decapitated and Tim was killed. Later, Gargulio prevented him from reanimating by sinking his knife into his brain, through his temple. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Crowley has killed: *Five U.S. Military Soldiers (alongside his fellow survivors) *Wilson (alongside his fellow survivors) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Shumpert Shumpert was seen with Crowley many times early on in Season 3, and was called "Bowman" by him as well, not "Shumpert". Shumpert, along with Crowley were both members of The Governor's guards, having hardly any speaking lines, they are seen together quite a few times like in "Walk With Me" at the helicopter crash site. Appearances TV Series Season 3 Trivia *It was stated by The Governor to Merle Dixon that Crowley had several close calls in past scouting runs.Season 3, Episode 4 - "Killer Within" (November 4, 2012) *Crowley is the first Woodbury survivor to die. *Crowley is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **Crowley managed to have his head cleaved off by Michonne's katana during an ambush, the first living person in the TV Series to be decapitated onscreen. References Category:Deceased Category:Amputated Victims Category:Antagonists